


We Go Down Together

by Punkrockasfrick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, roof tops, this is a sad fic im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkrockasfrick/pseuds/Punkrockasfrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just so you know; you jump and I’m going down after you okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Go Down Together

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, i'm just writing to solve my own things. Don't read if easily triggered.

Tyler was acting weird, and not the good kind. Josh was worried as much as he hated to admit it. Tyler said he was doing better and Josh wanted desperately to believe him. Tyler had said that all the Bad Stuff from the past year was finished, he promised to talk to Josh if things got too Bad again. Josh really wanted to believe him but something didn’t sit right with him.  
When Tyler asks for a separate room, Josh worries he did something wrong. Tyler goes to bed early and Josh tries not to act hurt. Tyler was probably tired; nothing to worry about.  
Josh doesn’t sleep at all; his thoughts keep drifting back to Tyler. He decides that he has no hope in drifting off until he’s certain Tyler is fine. With a sigh he gets out of bed.  
After throwing on more appropriate clothes, Josh heads down the hotel hallway to Tyler’s room. He knocks on the door and doesn’t receive an answer. Tyler’s probably asleep, Josh is being silly. But the feeling in Josh’s gut grows and Josh thinks he may be sick. There’s only one way to settle this; Josh calls Tyler.  
Tyler’s voice is shaky and quiet when he finally picks up. Josh can’t hear the voice on the other side of the door so Tyler must be somewhere else.  
‘H-hello?’ Tyler sounds tired his voice is hoarse.  
‘Tyler, it’s Josh, where are you?’  
‘Nowhere Josh, in my room or whatever.’ Tyler doesn’t even sound like he’s present. Josh knows Tyler isn’t in his room, why would he lie about that?  
‘Josh?’ Tyler hesitates, ruining his train of thought. ‘I’ll miss you.’  
‘Ty, I’m right here, what are you doing? Are you okay?’ Josh is confused. He just saw Tyler, how could he miss him? Tyler’s breath hitched at the use of the nickname Josh had given him.  
‘Just, just dealing with –things. It’s going to be fine.’ Tyler says and Josh isn’t sure what he means, but now he’s worried.  
‘I have to go though, I’m sorry.’ Tyler is about to hang up and Josh is definitely going to be sick. Why would Tyler lie about his whereabouts, and why was he apologizing?  
‘Tyler wait, you know I’m here for you right?’ Josh said, really wanting to keep Tyler on the phone. He walked towards the elevator as he talked, hoping he’d figure out where Tyler was.  
‘Josh don’t worry, its fine.’ Tyler assured as the first tear spilled down his face. Many tears followed as Tyler lost the will to stop them; he seemed to have lost the will to do a lot of things recently. He knew he shouldn’t have picked up the phone; it was only going to make this worse for the both of them. Josh tried to protest as Tyler ended the call.  
Tyler took a deep breath before looking over the edge of the hotel building. The wind blew and Tyler felt excited for once in what felt like forever. He viewed the world below him and felt in control again. The busy city was alive; cars far below filled the roads and building lit up promising a good time. Tyler almost felt bad about doing something like this in such a public place. Almost.  
Josh cursed as Tyler hung up on him. Something wasn’t right. He put pieces together as he waited for an elevator. Something was definitely wrong with Tyler; he had been acting removed all week, wanting to spend time alone. Tyler wanted to sleep alone and that wasn’t like him, usually he asks Josh to stay. Josh had to find him before one of the scenarios he pictured in his head came true. Josh knew where to look first.  
When the elevator came, Josh rode it to the top floor, hoping he was wrong. He got out and rushed towards the roof access.  
Tyler heard the door open abruptly and cursed under his breath. Carefully turning from his perch on the wall, Tyler saw a very distraught Josh.  
‘Ty,’ Josh began, sounding relieved as he began to approach.  
‘Don’t!’ Tyler exclaimed, Josh froze. ‘You come any closer and I swear to God I’ll go over’ Tyler hoped to sound assertive, but his voice cracked at the end. Couldn’t Josh just let him do this?  
‘Ty, come down. We can maybe talk about this?’  
‘Shut up. Just shut up Josh. Stop it, go away. I’ve tried talking to people; I’ve been talking to people for years, all those fucking psychiatrists and councilors – its bullshit Josh. I’m not getting better, ever.’ Tyler willed himself not to cry, he had stayed strong for so long, only a few minutes to go.  
‘But you’ve talked to me before too, I can help Tyler.’ As Josh spoke, he took a tentative step towards Tyler ‘let’s try that again, please?’ Josh did his best to sound calm.  
‘You shouldn’t have come up here Josh; you were supposed to be sleeping. I should have never dragged you into this, there’s no happy ending. I’m never going to be better Josh, don’t you get it? There isn’t anything you can do okay?’ the wind had picked up now and a sudden gust had thrown Tyler slightly off balance. Josh stepped forward instinctively to hold onto the other man, to steady him. Tyler shot him a warning glare, reminding him of his earlier threat, and Josh was forced to drop his outstretched arm.  
‘Nothing can stop you?’ Josh asked, sounding almost defeated.  
‘Not a single thing.’  
‘Alright,’ Josh began to Tyler’s surprise. Tyler wasn’t sure Josh would have given up that easy, he began turning around on the wall, not wanting the drummer to see him cry. ‘Go ahead Ty, but just so you know; you jump and I’m going down after you okay?’ Josh took another stride forward and Tyler froze mid-turn. It wasn’t supposed to go like this.  
‘W-why would you jump?’  
‘Why not?’ Josh spoke seriously, ‘I’m not going to live everyday knowing you aren’t there and you know that. So go ahead and jump, I dare you; meet you at the bottom.’  
‘y-you can’t!’ Tyler screamed. ‘You have other things to live for, you can make new friends, visit all those weird cities you talk about, y-you can do anything Josh, you can have the ever after without me.’ Tyler said, tears silently blurring his vision.  
‘You have the same things Tyler! The only ever after I’m getting ends here tonight, with you, if you jump.’ Josh took another step, ‘come down here, we can get through this, we can do it together. I promise.’  
‘y-you promise?’ Tyler asked, shaking.  
‘Pinky swear.’ He said, meaning it fully.  
Tyler took a deep breath, glancing over the edge again. Josh starts thinking that he may actually jump for a minute before Tyler takes a rough step onto the roof and stumbles towards Josh. When he gets into Josh’s arms, Tyler can’t stop the tears. His body shakes violently with sobs as he hiccups for air. He buries his face into Josh’s shoulder.  
‘I-it’s so hard, it hurts.’ Tyler mumbles but he knows Josh hears him; he always does. ‘I want to die Josh; I don’t even know who I am. I get so scared sometimes.’  
‘I know.’ Is all that Josh says; it’s all he needs to say.  
They stand in silence for what feels like hours. Josh is cold from the wind but he doesn’t care, Tyler’s safe. Tyler gets his breathing to match Josh’s with a considerable amount of effort. When he thinks he can trust his voice not to shake, he speaks;  
‘Josh?’ he asks hesitantly.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Thanks.’  
‘Anytime.’


End file.
